mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Montana VS Jack Marston - Rap Battle 15
Tony Montana VS Jack Marston is the fifteenth installment of EERB and the fourth episode of Season 2. It features the American criminal and former bounty hunter, Jack Marston, rapping against the Slovene trillionare and drug lord, Tony Montana. It was released on April 2nd, 2012. Lyrics Jack Marston (1st Verse): Oooh! Toneh Montanah as I live in breathe! You stole the Miami, gave us rockabilly cheese! You dance like an hypocrite, nothin' bu' left feet! I've seen every record you set, man, I beat it! Here's a tip: don't swallo' a bucke' o' drugs! So you won't dieh' on a toilet droppin' hunks o' burning love! I'm bad! I'm a smooth criminal! Better face up! Call me Edward Bannon, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me moonwalkin' I štep on your blue suede'! Even in death, I'll go pickin' on mah' blu ray! Spittin' out bullets since I was six years old! I'm the king o' West! You're the king a' drugs! Tony Montana (1st Verse): Well, I died in the movie, but I don't give a crap! You ain't got half the bad-s battle raps that I have! And I got one fo' yo' monkey, two fo' yo' clothes, Three fo' yo' family, and fou' fo' yo' nose! You better surrender talkin' bout them ABC's! 'Cause all you wanna do is teach kids the birds and bees! This is the big time, Jacko. No dress cawboy. I'll light you up like your hair in a Papsi commercial! I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it. I stole from black culture. Why are you offended? Your daddy beat shooting records out of you like alchemy! Don't make me spank and dangle your s over a balcony, yo! Jack Marston (2nd Verse): Ohhh, it's about time for a thriller! Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla! I'm going off the wall! Won't stop 'til I get enough! Whooping your big druged s with me' shiny hand! How you gonna talk about 'em birds n' bees, When you killed your own sis when she was only seventeen? Then you have one ex-wife, she (ah!) came to me. I took her to my Beecher's Hope ranch to hee-hee! You shoulda stayed in Slovenia, dude! Shamone, even Tito looks bettah' than you! I'm singing "Aaaahhhhhh!", you're singing don't be cruel. There's only one crown, baby. Let the one King rule! Tony Montana (2nd Verse): You're a creeper, dude. You like to grab it's own wanger! I only let you marry my wifu 'cause I knew you'll never bang her! You think you're tough? Man, you look like Toothy! I was better than you in my Scarface movie! You lost your damn mind, that's why they didn't cast ya'll in first Revolver! You're like a sad white woman who never got to be a kid! I'm out, before you try to hold me and free your willy! Later, weirdo. Montana is leaving the building! Poll Who won??! Tony Montana Jack Marston Category:Songs Category:Templates Category:Real Ideas